Taka Dota
Taka Dota was born to a very poor family and they could not afford to raise him. At two, his father died and his mother was forced to give her son up with hopes to return to him someday. However the Foster parents did not take kindly to Dota and one night he ran away from home. Being young, and alone, he pushes those feelings aside in order to survive. He goes about becoming a local thief . Background Information Taka Dota was abandoned as a young child left to defend for himself. He struggled for survival and became a well known thief in the neighboring villages. He was soon found by a group of raiders who took pity on him and welcomed him because of his skills at being extremely quiet. The group ended getting caught and were sentenced to death leaving Dota once again alone. Personality & Behavior He is a loner of sorts. He has spent lots of time and also developed a dual personailty. When he is happy, he is real down to earth and straight forward with his mind set. However, when he is fighting he becomes extremely serious and almost blood thirsty. Otherwise he is generally polite Appearance He is slim and cut for his age. His long black pony-tailed hair is as black as the abyss and his eyes and green as the plains. He has a strong jaw and slight chisled chest and abs. He has long lean arms and legs as well great to hit his targets from a longer range. His dark skin, a shade of maple syrup and oak covered from head to toe in all black.Wearing the rags and stolen clothes from his thieving days. He also wears a straw hat to cover his face. He wears a dark ski-mask and a katana-like staff. A long rope holds his hakama pants and holsters his bags of kunai and shiruken. Abilities Ninjutsu is perhaps on one of his favorite methods of fighting. Using the hidden mist technique from one of the thieves he met back in the day, He managed to conceal himself very well to nearly covering a small village in the mist. He had perfected this art as a means of escape from a hard opponent. He trained on this hard also because as a thief, he could not be seen or captured otherwise he would be killed like the others Taijutsu Villagers say he came into the world kicking and screaming which was why he abandoned. He constantly throws himself into fights most of which he wins through shear will alone. Along with his speed and long arms and legs, he can pretty much hold his own in most fights even taking on those much older than him. Mission/Arc items (List anything you find/recieve during missions under this section. Only DM's can award you with these items. The DM is the person who roleplays the npc side in a mission.) Databook Library Spars/battles The Start Of A Rivalry! (Taka vs. Karihime) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4409 Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Big Daddy Bantu Category:Characters